<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Got Bamboozled (Mirage x Crypto) by M1ss_Kei5ha</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25298173">I Got Bamboozled (Mirage x Crypto)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/M1ss_Kei5ha/pseuds/M1ss_Kei5ha'>M1ss_Kei5ha</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Apex Legends (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Minor Wattson | Natalie Paquette/Wraith | Renee Blasey, Pierced Octane | Octavio Silva</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:35:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,131</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25298173</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/M1ss_Kei5ha/pseuds/M1ss_Kei5ha</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hola! Soy su leyenda preferida... MIRAGE!!- Wink- Esta es mi historia de cuando me convertí el mejor campeón que Apex Legends pudo haber tenido!!!<br/>-Mirage-<br/>-Ok, bueno esta no es esa historia pero si es mi historia en Apex Legends. Disfrutenla.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Crypto | Park Tae Joon/Mirage | Elliott Witt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. "You Got Bamboozled"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Me desperté por el sonido de la alarma, abrí los ojos y me encontré en un hotel de lujo pues Apex Legends cuidaba bien de sus leyendas. Hoy comenzaba la tercera temporada de los juegos por lo tanto tengo que esperar unas horas para poder embarcar en la nave. Me levanté de la cama y fuí directo al baño a vaciar mi vejiga. Me miré en el espejo.</p><p>-Quien es este tipo tan hermoso?- dije mirándome- Ahhh obviamente yo- me reí- ...Debo conseguir mas amigos-pensé.</p><p>-Servicio a la habitación!- escuché</p><p>-Yo no ordene- pensé- Pero vamos con esta cara y este cuerpo obviamente me van a regalar comida-</p><p>Me puse una bata (ya que estaba en ropa interior) y abrí la puerta.</p><p>-Hola- dije con una cara seductora apoyándome en el marco de la puerta.</p><p>La chica me miró con una cara de pocos amigos, entró, dejó la comida y se fue.</p><p>-No estaba de buen humor parece- pensé y me dirigí a la comida recién traída.</p><p>Un smoothie, tostadas con mermelada y frutas- No es lo mejor que comí pero se ve saludable-</p><p>Luego de unas horas me duche y me puse una camisa veraniega, un traje de baño, ojotas y unos lentes de sol. Empaque mis objetos personales, ropa, mi traje de hologramas y accesorios para el pelo- (Que? No me juzguen, este cabello no se mantiene solo).</p><p>Baje a la recepción y me topé con Ajay Che también conocida como "Lifeline".</p><p>-Ajay!- grité al verla- </p><p>Ella se sorprendió pero sonrió casi al mismo tiempo- Elliot!!- Corrió a abrazarme.</p><p>(Dejenme ponerlos en contexto, desde la temporada 2 Ajay y yo fuimos equipo, desde ahí nos hicimos muy cercanos). </p><p>-Tanto tiempo sin verte!!- Dije alegre.</p><p>-Te extrañe demasiado- Dijo felizmente Ajay.</p><p>-Como te ha ido con el C.P.F?- (O también conocido Cuerpo de Paz Fronterizo).</p><p>-Con el pago de Apex pudimos renovar los suministros y comprar nuevos equipos de salud, aunque no me gusta demasiado el lastimar a otras personas para poder mantener al CPF de pie- Dijo un poco desanimada.</p><p>-Yo creo que lo que haces está bien, aparte ten en cuenta que en realidad no matas a nadie- Reí- Aparte de que si mueres respawneas-.</p><p>-Lo sé pero aun así se siente raro, como te ha ido a ti con el bar?- dijo cambiando de tema.</p><p>-Bueno, estoy por abrir mi propio bar y así no depender de otras personas- reí- Ya está casi listo, se va a llamar "Holo-Café"- Dije todo ilusionado por el nombre (el cual es genial por cierto).</p><p>-Felicitaciones, estoy muy contenta por ti, cuando termines el bar obvio me vas invitar un trago-</p><p>-Obviamente, los amigos toman gratis-</p><p>Pasaron unos cuantos minutos hablando hasta que nos llegó un mensaje a ambos de que ya había que ir a embarcar. Fuimos juntos hasta el puerto.</p><p>El puerto era gigante, siempre me sorprendía al verlo, porque bueno un empleado de bar casi nunca viene a estos lugares. El puerto estaba cerrado por dentro pero afuera donde estaba la nave había muchas personas y robots.</p><p>-Fans- dije al verlos.</p><p>-Hace mucho tiempo que no los saludaba- respondió Ajay.</p><p>Hicimos el proceso de embarque (ya saben migración, documentación, etc.) y una chica de traje nos vino a saludar.</p><p>-Hola Elliot- me saludo con un beso en el cachete- Ajay- Repitió el mismo paso.</p><p>-Mi nombre es Nora Fernandez y voy a ser tu representante durante esta temporada de los juegos Apex Legends- dijo dirigiéndose a mi- Por favor acompañame-</p><p>-Un gusto Nora, bueno Ajay nos vemos después- dije despidiéndome de ella para luego seguir a mi nueva representante.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. "Hahaha look at you"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nora me llevo a unos asiento y me dijo que me sentara, ella se sentó a mi lado.</p><p>-En unos minutos tendrías que estar embarcando- dice buscando algo en su portafolio- Como ya sabes tienes que firmar estos contratos- Sacó una tableta la cual simulaba un contrato- Firma aqui, aqui y aqui, luego tu aclaración- dijo explicandome mientra yo hacia lo que me pedía.- Esta temporada vas a tener un rol importante Elliot, todavía no puedes saber nada pero te advierto que si no logras estar a un nivel apropiado en la competencia me encargaré de que te expulsen de los juegos- dijo seriamente.</p><p>-Ehh- me quede atónito pues fue una amenaza pasiva agresiva (más agresiva diría)- Por qué ese odio de repente?- pregunte todavía asombrado.</p><p>-No quiero sonar mala ni nada pero si tu no logras estar a un nivel apropiado, ¿A quien crees que le van a echar la culpa?-</p><p>-¿A mi?-</p><p>-No, a mi porque yo soy tu representante, si llega a pasar perderé muchas oportunidades de trabajo- Dijo un poco preocupada.</p><p>-No te preocupes, estas hablando y representando a la mejor leyenda...-Hice unos sonidos de tambores con mi boca- MIRAGE!!- dije sonriendo.</p><p>-Eso es lo que me asusta- Dijo entre bajos.</p><p>-Ey!- Ella se rió.</p><p>-Es un chiste- dijo sonriendo.</p><p>Después de estar un rato charlando llamaron para embarcar. Fuimos para la puerta de embarque y nos encontramos con las otras leyendas.</p><p>Salude a todos y fuí a hablar con Renee (más conocida como Wraith) y Pathfinder.</p><p>-Hola chicos- dije sonriendo.</p><p>-Hola Amigo- dijo Pathfinder y automáticamente la pantalla que tiene en el pecho formo una cara feliz.</p><p>-Pensé que no ibas a saludar- dijo Renee dándome un puñetazo en el hombro.</p><p>-Au!- dije exagerando un poco la situación.</p><p>-Exagerado como siempre- dice burlandosé.</p><p>-Agresiva como siempre- dije burlándome también.</p><p>Ella hizo el amague de pegarme de vuelta.</p><p>-Oye tranquila vieja- dije con las manos en alto.</p><p>-Pelear con amigos me pone muy triste- dice Path con una cara triste en su pecho.</p><p>-Ves lo que has hecho- dice Renee- Ya pusiste triste al robot-</p><p>-Yi pisiste tristi il ribit- dije burlándome de ella.</p><p>-Te voy a mat...- Fue interrumpida por las puertas ya que estas se abrieron y todos los fans afuera comenzaron a gritar.</p><p>Inmediatamente ambos  nos paramos derecho y comenzamos a saludar a todos al igual que las otras leyendas. Luego de un rato largo saludando fans nos subimos a la nave. En la nave ya se encontraban los representantes, trabajadores, pilotos, etc. Los pilotos nos saludaron y nos dieron instrucciones si es que algo salía mal durante el vuelo (lo usual).</p><p>Después de media hora hablando sobre los cuidados que debíamos tener, presentaron a la nueva leyenda,"Crypto".</p><p>Debo admitir que se veía intimidante con su cara de pocos amigos y sus partes robóticas. Pero algo de el me... ¿excitaba?</p><p>-¿En que estás pensando, Elliot?- dije para mis adentros- Es un hombre, no te pueden gustar los hombres... ¿o sí?-</p><p>Estaba tan absorto en mis pensamientos que me había olvidado que lo estaba viendo fijamente y el a mi. Cuando me dí cuenta, me avergoncé demasiado y me fui a otro lugar tratando de escapar de su mirada.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. "I'm speechless"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Luego de esa situación vergonzosa, decidí ir a lo que sería mi nuevo "hogar" por los próximos 4 meses, ya qué esta temporada iba a durar un mes más que las otras. Al entrar a mi habitación me sorprendí pues todo estaba decorado acorde a lo que más me gustaba, o sea yo.</p><p>Me sorprendí porque habían tenido en cuenta los dibujos que los fans hicieron, era un buen gesto para ellos. Para mi buena suerte ya habían traído mi equipaje a la habitación.</p><p>Luego de un rato acomodando mi ropa en el armario, decidí ir a comer algo porque el gimnasio lo empiezo mañana. -Wink- Guiñe el ojo a pesar de estar solo- Debo conseguir más amigos- pensé y luego salí de mi habitación.</p><p>Fuera de mi habitación, me dirigí hacia el comedor. Ya en este, fui a servirme para almorzar.</p><p>-Elliot- Me di vuelta al escuchar mi nombre-</p><p>-Ajay- respondí al verla.</p><p>-Me alegro de encontrarte acá, así no como sola-</p><p>-Ya somos dos- dije sonriendo.</p><p>Luego de retirar nuestra comida, nos sentamos a comer. El almuerzo se veía rico, era pollo a la mostaza y un refresco de naranja para acompañar.</p><p>-Y como te cae el nuevo? - preguntó ella- Porque vi que lo mirabas mucho- dijo haciendo burla.</p><p>-No tuve la oportunidad de hablar con él, pero se ve intimidante- dije- y sexi- pensé.</p><p>-Por lo que se es un hacker, sabe todo sobre todos- dijo Ajay con la boca llena de comida- Pero como es de esperarse...- traga la comida- No se sabe nada de el-</p><p>-Bueno, al menos sabemos que su nombre de leyenda es "Crypto" y tiene procedencia coreana- dije mientras comía.</p><p>Mientras hablaba con Ajay, ví a Crypto entrar al comedor. Me quede mirándolo de vuelta, algo en el me hacía querer no parar de mirarlo. Ajay se dio cuenta que no le estaba prestando mucha atención y se dio vuelta para ver lo que yo estaba viendo.</p><p>-Así que te gusta el nuevo chico- dijo con una sonrisa pícara.</p><p>-¿Qué? Claro que no-</p><p>-Es obvio que te gusta, desde que lo presentaron te le quedas viendo todo el tiempo-</p><p>-Sólo fueron dos veces, eso no significa que me enamoré de un chico que no conozco, aparte que ni me gustan los hombres-</p><p>-Otras personas dirían algo distinto- dice haciendo su cabeza hacia un costado señalando la mesa de al lado, en la cual se encontraba Octane y Wattson almorzando.</p><p>Hice una cara de horror- ¿Qué sabes? ¿Qué te contó? – dije avergonzado.</p><p>-No te voy a decir nada- dice sonriendo, sobrándose.</p><p>-Por favor, dime- exigí.</p><p>-Cálmate hermano, sólo sé un poco de tu pequeña aventura- dice riendo.</p><p>Me puse del todo rojo y decidí irme pues ya había terminado con mi comida.</p><p>-No te enojes-</p><p>-Ya vuelvo- dije tratando de esconder mi vergüenza.</p><p>Me dirigí hacía la cocina para darle a los empleados los utensilios que usé para comer. En el camino me choqué con una persona, pues no estaba prestando atención al camino.</p><p>-Lo siento- dije levantando una especie de cubo que se cayó. Al momento de agarrarlo otra mano intento hacer lo mismo como consecuencia nuestras manos se tocaron. Levante la mirada y ahí estaba Crypto, me sonrojé y me levanté rápidamente.</p><p>-Ehh... perdón- dije devolviéndole su cubo.</p><p>-No hay problema- dijo y me sonrió, noté que él también estaba sonrojado.</p><p>Decidí no decir nada y decidí seguir mi camino.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. "Excuse me"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Narra Crypto:</p><p>"Siempre mantener la postura, nunca bajar la cabeza, por siempre familia"</p><p>Esa frase la repito en mi cabeza para ayudarme con los nervios, la ansiedad, el pánico, etc. Casi siempre funciona o casi nunca, depende de cómo lo veas. Pues en el momento me tranquiliza, pero eso quiere decir que cuando vuelve, va a volver el doble de fuerte. Yo prefiero vivir el momento y no pensar en el después.</p><p>Eso es exactamente lo que estaba pensando cuando me estaban por presentar a las otras leyendas. Aunque yo mismo me lo busque, pues hackeé el sistema y me agregué, los nervios me estaban matando.</p><p>- ¿Si no les caigo bien? ¿Si hago el ridículo? – Son preguntas que pasaban en mi cabeza una y otra vez.</p><p>Nunca me fue bien haciendo amigos y lo más cercano a un amigo fue mi hermana Mila, pero me la arrebataron. Si bien entré a hacer justicia y no a crear amistades, una parte de mi lo anhela.</p><p>-Introduciendo a la nueva leyenda... con ustedes... ¡Crypto! -dijo el presentador a las otras leyendas.</p><p>Me trabé, no podía moverme hasta que sentí un empujón.</p><p>-Es tu entrada- dijo uno de los productores.</p><p>Me paré en el escenario, todos me miraban, pero uno en concreto me llamaba la atención.</p><p>-Hola, mi nombre es Crypto- dije lo más serio que pude sin mostrar emoción alguna- Espero llevarme bien con ustedes y ganar- Al decir la última palabra una de las leyendas río, más específicamente Bangalore. Las otras leyendas me aplaudieron, pero no les preste atención pues me quedé mirando a un hombre con el pelo ondulado que estaba haciendo lo mismo que yo. Él se dio cuenta, se avergonzó y luego se fue.</p><p>-Grandioso, acabas de llegar y ya avergonzaste a alguien- pensé.</p><p>Me bajé del escenario y decidí irme a mi nueva habitación. Al llegar me encontré con una habitación minimalista pero confortable. Adentro de ella había un paquete de color negro.</p><p>-Llegó- pensé y sonreí.</p><p>Lo abrí y era exactamente lo que pensaba, equipos tecnológicos de última generación. Arme todo un ordenador rápidamente.</p><p>Sentí mi estomago rugir y decidí ir a comer, sin antes dejar a mi dron vigilando mi habitación. Ya en el comedor, fui a servirme.</p><p>-Qué asco- pensé al ver el pollo con mostaza- Disculpe- dije hacia una empleada.</p><p>-Si, ¿en qué puedo ayudarlo? - me contestó amablemente.</p><p>-¿No tendrá algún plato que no incluya carne de ningún tipo?-</p><p>-Si como no- contestó- Espere aquí, ya lo voy a llamar para que retire su comida-</p><p>-Ok, la espero-</p><p>Mientras tanto saqué mi cubo de Rubik y comencé a resolverlo. Sentí que alguien me estaba observando, así que elevé mi mirada y ahí estaba otra vez el mirándome. Dejo de verme cuando alcé la mirada.</p><p>-Crypto- escuché mi nombre, era la empleada.</p><p>Le hice un gesto con la mano y comencé a caminar hacia su dirección. De repente alguien me chocó ocasionando que tire mi cubo al piso. Trate de agarrarlo, pero agarre otra cosa, que no tenía forma de cubo exactamente. Levante la visión y era el mismo chico que me estuvo viendo hace un rato.</p><p>-Ehh... perdón- dijo devolviéndome el cubo.</p><p>-No hay problema- dije y sonreí, notando como la sangre se acumulaba en mis mejillas. Noté que él estaba sonrojado también.</p><p>Él se fue rápidamente, yo sin decir nada más me dirigí hacía mi comida para al fin comer.</p><p>Completado mi objetivo de alimentarme, me dirigí hacia mi habitación de vuelta. ¿Cuál fue mi sorpresa al ver que la habitación del chico con el que hace un rato pasé una vergüenza estaba al lado de la mía?</p><p>-El universo me ama- pensé y decidí entrar en mi habitación rápidamente. Ya en esta, decidí irme a dormir pues estaba cansado, además mañana empezaban las rutinas de ejercicios a primeras horas.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. "You are predictable, I'm not"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Narra Crypto:</p><p>Estoy caminando, sintiendo lo áspero del cemento en las plantas de mis pies, a la vez que el frío de la lluvia. Todo es oscuro, sólo camino. En un momento siento que el suelo se termina, comienzo a caer, rodeado de oscuridad, a lo lejos diviso el suelo iluminado por un faro de luz.</p><p>-Este es el fin- pensé.</p><p>En el momento de tocar el piso me despierto de una manera agitada en mi cama.</p><p>-Fue sólo un sueño- pienso sobresaltado y con el corazón en la boca. Agarro mi celular y veo la hora.</p><p>-6:30am- me destapo, me siento en la cama y comienzo a estirarme mientras bostezo. Me levanto de mi litera, y me dirijo al baño.</p><p>Después de hacer mis necesidades, me miro al espejo. Me encuentro con un Tae-Jun despeinado y sólo vestido con una musculosa blanca y ropa interior.</p><p>Pedí que me trajeran el desayuno a la habitación pues no tenía ganas de ir al comedor a socializar. Mientras esperaba me cambié por ropa deportiva.</p><p>-Servicio a la habitación- escuché mientras tocaban la puerta.</p><p>Al abrir la puerta, además de la empleada ví a Mirage en una bata con una cara de dormido. Me dio demasiada ternura, él también me vio y sonrió. Luego de entrar con el desayuno procedí a comer. Este se veía muy saludable, era un batido acompañado con una tostada con aguacate y frutas. Después de desayunar, decidí ir al gimnasio.</p><p>Al llegar me sorprendí porque no había muchas personas en él, solo había 3 leyendas entrenando. Una chica rubia, otra de pelo negro y un robot. Ellos me saludaron al verme.</p><p>-Hola Crypto ¿Verdad?- Preguntó la rubia.</p><p>-Hola, si- dije tímidamente.</p><p>-Yo soy Natalie, pero me puedes llamar Wattson- dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.</p><p>-Mucho gusto- dije dándole la mano, ella correspondió e hicimos un apretón de manos.</p><p>-Si quieres te puedo ayudar a entrenar así no lo haces solo- Ofreció sonriendo.</p><p>-No gracias- dije amablemente- Pero aprecio tu oferta-</p><p>-Ok, otro día será- dijo feliz y se marchó.</p><p>Me puse a entrenar con música para así aislarme en mi mundo. Se podría decir que mis gustos musicales no son nada acorde a mi personalidad, pues para entrenar en este momento está sonando "Side to Side" de Ariana Grande. Desconozco el porqué, pero esta canción me hace entrenar más duro.</p><p>A medida que pasaba el tiempo más leyendas se unían al entrenamiento, esto no me importaba pues no les prestaba atención, pero cuando Mirage entró al gimnasio me comencé a desconcentrar, no podía dejar de mirarlo. Noté que el hacía lo mismo.</p><p>-Escuchen todos, vamos a jugar al paintball, aunque no lo crean ayuda mucho a la hora de estar en la batalla- dijo el entrenador- van a ser 4 grupos de 2 integrantes y uno de 3, por supuestos yo los voy a armar- dijo sonriendo- Hagan una fila- ordenó.</p><p>Después de unos segundos examinando a cada uno, se paró enfrente de todos y comenzó a agrupar.</p><p>-/Wattson y Wraith/, /Gibraltar y Bloodhound/, /Octane y Caustic/, /Lifeline, Pathfinder y Bangalore/ y último, pero no menos importante /Mirage y Crypto/-</p><p>-¿En serio? El universo me odia- pensé.</p><p>-Hola- escuche.</p><p>Al darme vuelta a mirar quien era el que me hablo- Hola- dije al ver que era Mirage.</p><p>-Crypto, ¿verdad? - preguntó con una sonrisa.</p><p>-Si- sonreí- Mirage, ¿verdad? - dije preguntando lo mismo.</p><p>-Por favor llámame Elliot-</p><p>-Ok Elliot- dije sonriendo tímidamente.</p><p>-Ellas les van a entregar el equipamiento que necesitan- dijo el entrenador señalando a unas chicas que estaban paradas al lado de el- Háganme el favor de usar bien el equipamiento, no quiero heridos todavía-</p><p>-Vamos- dijo con una sonrisa Elliot.</p><p>Procedí a seguirlo, fuimos hasta donde estaban las ayudantes y estas nos entregaron una caja a cada uno. En estas había una máscara, bolas de pintura y un sticker azul.</p><p>-Reglas importantes- dijo el entrenador- La máscara a la hora de jugar no se la pueden quitar por nada o sino quedan expulsados del juego, cada equipo tiene un sticker de un color es importante que lo tengan puesto en sus cascos, para diferenciar los equipos. De ahí en más las reglas del juego son las mismas-</p><p>-Mierda- dijo Elliot.</p><p>-¿Qué pasó?- pregunté al escucharlo.</p><p>-Ensuciaré mi conjunto favorito- dijo preocupado.</p><p>Su actitud me pareció muy graciosa por lo cual comencé a reírme.</p><p>-¿De qué te ríes?- Preguntando riendo el también.</p><p>-Nada perdón- dije sonriendo.</p><p>-¿Me acompañas a cambiarme?- Preguntó mirándome.</p><p>-No tengo problema- dije y lo comencé a seguir.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. "Don't mention it"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Narra Crypto:</p><p>Lo acompañe hasta su habitación, total teníamos media hora hasta que empezará la partida. El abrió la puerta de su cuarto, pasó y luego hizo un gesto formal invitándome a pasar.</p><p>-Adelante señor- dice con un tono formal.</p><p>-Jajajaja- me reí, el al verme sonrió.</p><p>Al pasar a su habitación me sorprendí, estaba decorada y ambientada a su persona, hubiera pensado que era muy egocéntrico (lo es un poco) pero al ver que la mayoría de las cosas que tiene de decoración son hechas por fans demuestra que es una persona con un poco de modestia y humildad.</p><p>-¿Te gusta?- preguntó.</p><p>-Es linda- dije viendo a los alrededores- Me gusta que tengas consideración por los fans-</p><p>-¿Y que más puedo hacer?- dijo viendo algunos dibujos hechos por estos- Ellos me hacen feliz y yo los hago felices a ellos-</p><p>-Eres considerado, eso es bueno- dije viéndolo.</p><p>-Gracias- dijo un poco sonrojado- Me voy a cambiar, ponte cómodo- dijo yéndose hacia el baño supongo.</p><p>Ahí estaba yo en la habitación, un poco incómodo, viendo sus trofeos, dibujos, etc.</p><p>-¿Quieres algo de tomar?- dijo atrás mío.</p><p>Me sorprendí al darme vuelta porque se estaba sin remera o mejor dicho recién se estaba poniendo la remera. Pude ver su abdomen marcado, tenía algunas cicatrices lo que lo hacía mas ¿sexi?.</p><p>-¿En que estoy pensando?- pensé.</p><p>-¿Qué estas viendo?- preguntó con una sonrisa en su cara sabiendo lo que estaba viendo.</p><p>-Nada- corrí la mirada, rojo de la vergüenza.</p><p>-Jajajaja- río- No te preocupes yo haría lo mismo si me tuviera a mí mismo así al frente- dijo terminando de ponerse la remera- Repito mi pregunta, ¿Quieres algo de tomar?-</p><p>-¿Qué tienes?- pregunté tratando de evitar mirarlo ya que seguía avergonzado.</p><p>-Agua, jugo- dijo mirando su heladera- Alcohol, no soy muy fan de tomar antes de un entrema...ertena...eter- dijo pensando mucho lo último- Antes de ir a hacer ejercicio- dijo un poco frustrado.</p><p>Lo mire raro - ¿Estás bien?- pregunté al ver que se frustró.</p><p>-Si, disculpa no es que esté haciendo el tonto como siempre- dijo un poco desanimado- Es que tengo un problema en el habla y me enoja demasiado no poder hablar bien- dice un poco enojado.</p><p>-No te preocupes, no te juzgo- dije tratando de animarlo.</p><p>-Gracias, eres la primera en no hacerlo- dice desanimado- Bueno, ¿vamos?- dijo cambiando su humor de repente a uno alegre.</p><p>Confundido por ese cambio repentino acepté y nos fuimos a la sala de entrenamiento.</p><p>Una vez en ella me sorprendí, ya que estaba totalmente cambiada. De repente parece que estuviéramos en el campo al aire libre, en la zona de batalla había varias estructuras para cubrirse como autos oxidados, paredes de madera, ruedas gigantes, casas, etc.</p><p>-Wow- dijo Mirage- lo que hace la tecnología de hoy en día-</p><p>-Con esa frase te agregaste unos 30 años más de vida- dije burlándome.</p><p>-Ey!- se quejó.</p><p>-Se terminó la hora de descansar, todos a sus posiciones- Dijo el entrenador por los altavoces.</p><p>Narración General:</p><p>Ambos se pusieron el casco y procedieron a ir al campo de batalla, más específicamente a la zona azul del mapa. Los equipos estaban distribuidos de la siguiente manera:</p><p>Equipo Azul (Mirage y Crypto) al este del mapa.</p><p>Equipo Verde (Octane y Caustic) al oeste.</p><p>Equipo Amarillo (Wraith y Wattson) al norte.</p><p>Equipo Gris (Pathfinder, Bangalore y Lifeline) al sur.</p><p>Equipo Naranja (Gibraltar y Bloodhound) al sur también.</p><p>-La batalla comienza en 3, 2, 1, ¡¡Ya!!- dice el entrenador por los altavoces.</p><p>Los movimientos de las leyendas fueron en sus mayorías rápidas, como era de esperarse, el equipo gris comenzó a abrir fuego hacia el equipo naranja. Este no se dejó intimidar por la desventaja de números y contraatacó cuando el contrario recargaba.</p><p>-Lifeline, afuera!- gritó el entrenador por los altavoces a la primera leyenda caída.</p><p>Cambiando de objetivos, se encontraba el equipo amarillo muy precavidas por sus movimientos, pues decidieron atacar sigilosamente al equipo verde. Su precavidad no duró mucho pues fueron atacadas por sorpresa por el equipo azul.</p><p>-Wattson, afuera- gritó el entrenador.</p><p>Se preguntarán, ¿Por qué solo Wattson fue eliminada, si fue un ataque sorpresa?</p><p>Al parecer Wraith sabía que un posible ataque venía por lo cual decidió cubrirse rápido, pero esto le costo a su compañera. Ella sabía perfectamente que no iba a poder con ambos, pero se llevaría a uno con ella solo tenía que decidir a cuál. Al parecer eligió en pocos segundos y decidió disparar, pero algo la detuvo.</p><p>-Wraith, afuera- se escuchó.</p><p>Alguien había sido más rápido que ella, alguien sabía cual iba a ser su movimiento, y ese alguien era Crypto.</p><p>-Buen movimiento para ser un principiante- dijo Wraith un poco molesta.</p><p>-Tu eres predecibles, yo no- dijo Crypto con indiferencia. Probablemente se haya ganado el odio de Wraith.</p><p>Volviendo a la batalla anterior, el equipo gris estaba en aprietos, pues se confiaron mucho y ahora estaban en una mala posición para defenderse del equipo naranja, además perdieron su ventaja en números de tropa.</p><p>-¿Y ahora que haremos amigo?- dice Pathfinder con una cara triste en su pecho.</p><p>Bangalore ríe- Cuando no puedes defenderte, entonces atacas- dijo y rápidamente comenzó a atacar al equipo contrario.</p><p>-Bloodhound y Gibraltar, afuera-</p><p>-¿Qué pasó? ¿Tu arma dejó de funcionar? - dice Bangalore burlándose.</p><p>La única respuesta que recibió fue un suspiro de Gibraltar.</p><p>El equipo azul estaba en aprietos, ya que el equipo verde los comenzó a atacar luego de que estos acabaran con el equipo amarillo.</p><p>-Tu ve hacia la izquierda y yo hacía...-</p><p>-Mirage y Crypto, afuera-</p><p>-La próxima presten más atención- dijo Bangalore después de atacarlos por la espalda.</p><p>El agrandamiento de Bangalore no duró mucho, ya que el equipo verde los acribillo de sorpresa.</p><p>-¿Qué pasó amigo? La próxima bájale a la cafeína- dijo Octane burlándose.</p><p>-Bangalore y Pathfinder, afuera- dijo el entrenador- Los ganadores son Octane y Caustic, felicitaciones- felicitó a los ganadores- La próxima semana serán los primeros juegos, espero que se pongan las pilas y jueguen mejor en ellos-</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. "I didn't get here alone"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Narra Mirage:</p><p>Me divertí mucho con Crypto en la batalla de paintball, es muy lindo y me refiero a su forma de pelear (aunque él es lindo también).</p><p>-Basta Mirage- me dije a mi mismo- No te puede gustar un hombre, ¿Qué pensará tu madre?-</p><p>-Hey- una voz me sacó de mis pensamientos.</p><p>-Ho..hola- dije a Crypto que estaba al frente mío.</p><p>-Te quería decir que tienes unos buenos movimientos en la batalla, aunque ya sabes, perdimos- dijo sonriendo.</p><p>-Gracias, tú también tienes unos movimientos impresionantes- dije halagándolo- Todavía no entiendo como detuviste a Renee tan rápido-</p><p>-Bueno, se podría decir que antes de entrar investigué un poco sobre la manera de luchar de cada uno- dijo un poco tímido.</p><p>-Eso es un poco aterrador- dije con una sonrisa de obviedad.</p><p>-Lo sé- dijo un poco avergonzado- Pero no podía venir a Apex Legends sin saber nada sobre las leyendas-</p><p>-Te entiendo- Él sonrió con timidez, ese gesto me causo mucha ternura- Esta noche, habrá una fiesta de inauguración de la temporada 3-</p><p>-Si ¿y?- dijo medio como que sabiendo a que me dirigía.</p><p>-Me preguntaba si quisieras acompañarme- dije un poco nervioso- Obviamente como amigos- agregué.</p><p>El río por mi última frase- Si, acepto tu invitación- dijo sonrojado.</p><p>-A las 22:00, te busco-</p><p>-Ok-</p><p>-Es una fiesta de gala- dije- Así que tendrás que usar traje- dicho eso me retire hacia mi habitación.</p><p>Ya en esta, me dispuse a limpiar pues estaba hecha un desastre y eso que solo llevaba un día ahí. Luego de limpiar, me fui a bañar ya que seguía sucio del entrenamiento.</p><p>En el baño, me desnudé y me metí en la ducha. Mientras me bañaba recordaba el tiempo que pasé con Crypto.</p><p>-Es excelente en el campo de batalla- pensé- Nunca ví a nadie sorprender así a Renee- pensé mientras recordaba imágenes de Crypto apuntando con el arma- ¡Oh boy!- Mire hacia abajo y ví lo que sentí que estaba sucediendo, una erección.</p><p>Me sonrojé al darme cuenta de que pensar en Crypto ocasionaba eso, pero al mismo tiempo quería evitar pensar que había sucedido eso por Crypto.</p><p>-Fue por Renee- pensé tratando de excusarme- No te mientas Mirage, tu sabes que fue por el- un debate mental se armó en mi cabeza. Salí de la ducha (sin antes apagarla) y procedí a secarme, mi erección todavía no se había ido, me puse un boxer para tratar de "tranquilizarla" un poco.</p><p>Escuché la puerta- Lo que faltaba- pensé- ¿Quién es?- pregunté poniéndome una bermuda y una remera rápidamente.</p><p>-Eh... Octavio- Escuché.</p><p>-¿Por qué me quería ver?- me pregunté en mi cabeza.</p><p>Abrí la puerta, no totalmente pues mi erección se seguía notando.</p><p>-¿Hola? - dije con duda.</p><p>-Hola Elliot- dijo un poco nervioso- Mira, te quiero pedir perdón-</p><p>-¿Por qué?- pregunté, aunque ya sabía la respuesta.</p><p>-Ya sabes- dijo un poco incómodo.</p><p>-Quiero que lo digas- dije un poco molesto.</p><p>-Perdón por haberle contado a Ajay sobre lo nuestro, ¿contento? - dijo un poco enojado.</p><p>-Pues no del todo, teníamos una promesa y la rompiste, ¿y ahora quieres que te perdone cuando pudiste haber manchado mi reputación? - dije un poco enojado.</p><p>-¿Manchado tu reputación?- preguntó enojado- O sea que ¿para vos tener una relación homosexual es manchar tu reputación?- dijo casi gritando.</p><p>-Shh- dije metiéndolo adentro de mi habitación, luego cerré la puerta- Primero: No es a lo que me referí y Segundo: ni siquiera fue una relación- dije enojado.</p><p>-¿Y a que te referías?- preguntó aún más enojado- ¿A que esto puede arruinar tu reputación de mujeriego?-</p><p>-Es más complicado que eso- dije enojado- Pero si así lo fuera, no entiendo porque tu estás enojado, si fuiste tu quien rompió la promesa- dije de brazos cruzados.</p><p>-Estoy enojado por qu... espera- dijo interrumpiéndose- ¿tienes una erección?-</p><p>Me había olvidado de ese pequeño detalle (-o gran detalle hahah wink-), me cubrí de inmediato.</p><p>-¿Qué pasó? ¿Acaso pelear conmigo te excita?- dijo con un tono más seductor.</p><p>-¡NO! Claro que no- dije nervioso- Antes de que llegaras...-</p><p>-Shh no hace falta que te excuses- dijo Octavio a una distancia muy próxima.</p><p>Al estar tan cerca de mi me puso nervioso, no quería esto, pero estaba demasiado excitado para negarme. El puso su mano en mi paquete.</p><p>-Extrañe esto- dijo relamiéndose, acto seguido se agachó y comenzó a desprender mi pantalón.</p><p>-N..- No quería, pero él sabía muy bien como manipularme, el sabía exactamente que hacer para que yo no me negara.</p><p>Bajó mis pantalones y manoseó mi erección a través del bóxer, estaba a punto de entregarme a su seducción, pero una imagen de Crypto apareció en mi mente.</p><p>-No- dije en seco-</p><p>-¿Qué?- dijo Octavio pero continuó haciendo lo que estaba haciendo.</p><p>-No dije- lo logré separar de mi- Vete a tu habitación Octavio y no vuelvas nunca- dije un poco enojado.</p><p>-¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Hice algo mal? - preguntó levantándose- Sabes que puedo mejorar-</p><p>-No es eso y tampoco eres un objeto sexual Octavio, así que deja de tratarte como si lo fueras- dije un poco molesto acerca de su último comentario- Mira, la pasé muy bien esos días, pero quiero avanzar y no lo quiero hacer contigo- dije un poco seco, me arrepentí al instante pues ví que se puso un poco triste- Perdóname-</p><p>-No, está bien- dijo con lagrimas en los ojos- Eres honesto, perdóname tu- dicho eso se fue de mi habitación.</p><p>-Mierda- dije al ver que la cagué-</p><p>Procedí a acostarme en mi cama, puse una alarma y me dormí pues no quería pensar en lo que acababa de pasar.</p><p>-----------------------------------------Glosario--------------------------------------</p><p>"Oh boy": Expresión utilizada en el inglés para representar acuerdo, emoción o felicidad en reacción a un evento, actividad u objeto. Un expresión similar es "Oh demonios".</p><p>"Wink": Expresión utilizada en el inglés para representar un guiño.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. "You gonna see a lot of me"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Narra Mirage:</p><p>Estaba en un salón repleto de luces de colores, estas llegaban a cegarme por su intensidad. De repente, escucho la voz de alguien.</p><p>-¿Estas bien?- escucho decir a Crypto. Pude divisar la habitación mejor, era un salón de fiesta.</p><p>-S..si- dije confundido.</p><p>-Creo que necesitas un poco de aire, vamos acompáñame- dice y me extiende su mano.</p><p>Al momento de mirar su mano mi corazón comienza a latir muy fuerte al punto de sentir que se me iba a salir del pecho. Comienzo a darle mi mano, pero escucho un grito.</p><p>-¡NOOO!- el grito fue tan fuerte que pareciese que había espantado a las luces, puesto a que estas desaparecieron. Dirijo mi mirada al lugar donde provenía el grito.</p><p>-¿Qué demonios?- digo al ver la cabeza de Octavio gigante.</p><p>Este abre la boca, pero esta vez no sale un grito, sino que el sonido irritante de una alarma, el rápidamente comienza a acercarse hacia mí como si quisiera comerme. Al momento de engullirme, me despierto repentinamente.</p><p>Mi corazón latía muy aceleradamente, y un sonido irritante entraba por mis oídos.</p><p>-Ya cállate- digo apagando la alarma.</p><p>Me siento en mi cama mientras me acaricio la cara, me fijo la hora "21:01pm". Me levanto y me dirijo hacia mi armario, sin antes encender las luces. Me costaba ver pues estaba muy dormido y como consecuencia me lleve puesto la silla del escritorio.</p><p>-Ahh- gimo del dolor mientras me agarro mi pie, puesto que ahí fue donde me golpeé, más específicamente mi dedo meñique- La puta madre- insulté por el dolor.</p><p>Llegué hacia al armario con tropezones, lo abrí y me puse a buscar la ropa que me pondría para la fiesta de esta noche. Una vez con todo localizado, me fui a bañarme, mas que nada a despabilarme puesto que ya me había bañado antes.</p><p>Al entrar al baño me llevé puesto con el hombro el marco de la puerta -Ay la concha de la lora- dije y cerré la puerta con fuerza. Me desnudé y me metí en el baño.</p><p>Me puse a pensar todo lo que había sucedido en el día- Fue un día bastante intenso- pensé- Pero no como el de mañana, así que desahógate ahora porque mañana la tienes que acompañar- me dije a mi mismo.</p><p>Salí de la ducha, me sequé, salí del baño y me fijé la hora "21:32pm".</p><p>-Todavía estoy a tiempo- pensé.</p><p>Comencé a cambiarme, primero me puse mi ropa interior luego desodorante, segundo la camisa y por último el pantalón. Fui al baño de vuelta a peinarme y a ponerme perfume. Después me puse mis zapatos, sin antes ponerme las medias, y un moño.</p><p>Mientras me arreglaba el moño al frente del espejo me daba ánimos para la noche.</p><p>-¿Y si nos lo cruzamos?- pensé- Obvio lo vamos a cruzar si la fiesta es para todas las leyendas, solo ignóralo, siempre lo haces ¿Por qué ahora te preocupa? Lo máximo que pasará es la incomodidad y nada más- Me animé- ¿Pero si dice algo? Van a haber un montón de periodistas y van a reproducir la fiesta en vivo- Miré la hora "21:53pm"- No te hagas la cabeza, todo va a salir bien- Dije en voz alta, agarré mi traje y me lo puse.</p><p>Salí de mi habitación y fui hacia la de Crypto, toqué la puerta.</p><p>-¿Quién es? -escuché del otro lado de la puerta.</p><p>-E..Elliot- dije casi gritando.</p><p>El abre la puerta, estaba vestido con un traje bordo abierto, corbata negra, pantalón del mismo color que el traje y unos zapatos negros.</p><p>-Estás espectacular- dijo sonriendo.</p><p>-Tú también, estás deslúmbrate- dije halagándolo.</p><p>-Gracias- sonrió un poco sonrojado- Llegas un poco temprano, todavía tengo que peinarme un poco- dijo sonriendo- ¿Quieres pasar?- preguntó.</p><p>-Solo si tú quieres- dije feliz.</p><p>-Adelante señor- dijo con tono formal, imitando lo mismo que yo hice cuando lo invité a mi casa.</p><p>Comencé a reírme- Después de ti- dije formalmente.</p><p>El rio y se adentro a su habitación, lo seguí. Su habitación era sencilla, no estaba tan decorada, salvo por su bandera de Corea del Sur en la pared, tenía un ordenador que se veía muy tecnológico y en una mesa había lo que parecía un dron.</p><p>-¿Me esperas?- preguntó.</p><p>-Te espero- respondí.</p><p>-Bueno, ya vengo, no toques nada por favor- dijo y se fue al baño.</p><p>Me quedé parado observando cada detalle de la habitación.</p><p>-¿Sucedió algo?- preguntó desde el baño.</p><p>-No, ¿Por qué?- pregunté extrañado por la pregunta.</p><p>-Pues no quiero entrometerme, pero escuché algunos gritos en tu habitación-</p><p>-Ahh hahaha- reí un poco nervioso- No era nada, solo discutía con un amigo-</p><p>-Me había preocupado- dijo saliendo del baño.</p><p>-Hahaha... ¿Vamos?- cambié de tema repentinamente.</p><p>-Ok, ¿hay que llevar algo?- preguntó inocente- Pues no soy de ir a muchas fiestas- dijo.</p><p>-No te preocupes, lo único que hay que llevar es tu presencia- Reí.</p><p>-Ok- dijo un poco ansioso- ¿Vamos?- dijo abriendo la puerta de su habitación.</p><p>Asentí con la cabeza y salí de la habitación.</p><p>-Vigila- escuche decir despacio a Crypto y al darme vuelta divise unas luces en la oscuridad de la habitación, pero no por mucho ya que este cerró la puerta.</p><p>-¿A quien le hablas?- pregunté extrañado.</p><p>-A..a mi- dijo un poco nervioso.</p><p>Decidí omitir todo lo que ví- Hago lo mismo a veces- dije y comencé a caminar, el me siguió.</p><p>Desde el pasillo ya se escuchaba la música del salón de fiestas.</p><p>-Espero que pongan música buena- dije tratando de dar conversación pues caminar en silencio se estaba tornando incómodo.</p><p>-Pienso lo mismo- dijo tímido.</p><p>-¿Qué tipo de música te gusta?- Pregunté</p><p>-No tengo un gusto musical determinado- respondió- Diría que es acorde a como me esté sintiendo en el momento-</p><p>-Me pasa mas o menos lo mismo- dije- Lo mio cambia con el paso del tiempo-</p><p>-¿Cuál es tu artista favorito?- preguntó ya sin timidez.</p><p>-Ahora diría que una chica llamada Dua Lipa- dije sonriendo- No sé si la conoces, hace buena música-</p><p>-Claro que la conozco- dijo feliz- Ella también es una de mis artistas favoritas, otra es Ariana Grande-</p><p>-También me gusta Ariana, aunque no es de mis favoritas- dije con una sonrisa de lado.</p><p>-Supongo que para gustos no hay nada escrito- dijo.</p><p>Después de unos minutos caminando y hablando llegamos al salón.</p><p>-Wow- dijo el impresionado, yo no me quedé atrás del asombro puesto que se veía una fiesta prometedora.</p><p>Unos drones nos comenzaron a grabar y sacarnos fotos.</p><p>-Mirage- Escuché a una entrevistadora- ¿Puedes venir?- preguntó.</p><p>-Te veo después- le dije a Crypto el asintió.</p><p>-Ho..Hola- dije a la entrevistadora.</p><p>-Acá tenemos a la super leyenda Mirage- dijo la entrevistadora a las cámaras del dron- ¿Cómo te sientes acerca de la nueva temporada?- preguntó poniendo el micrófono cerca de mí.</p><p>-Pues un poco nervioso- dije sonriendo- Pero me siento preparado para dar lo mejor de mi-</p><p>-Sabemos que habrá un nuevo mapa, ¿Nos puedes contar un poco sobre eso?-</p><p>-Bueno, ninguna de las leyendas sabe como será el mapa, así que estamos igual que ustedes- respondí- A lo sumo sabemos que se llamará "Outlands", y no estará destruido como el mapa anterior-</p><p>-¿Qué piensas acerca de la nueva leyenda "Crypto"? Por lo que hemos visto entraste con el ¿Se llevan bien?-</p><p>Esa pregunta hizo que comenzara a latirme el corazón fuerte- Se ve intimidante, pero es una buena persona- respondí- Con respecto a la otra pregunta, nos llevamos bien-</p><p>-¿Cómo reaccionó tu mama al enterarse que eras homosexual?- preguntó mirándome.</p><p>-¿Qué?- pregunté, me comenzó a faltar el aire y a latir aceleradamente el corazón- ¿Cómo?-</p><p>-¿Si tienes idea acerca de lo que viene en esta temporada?-</p><p>-Oh..- me quedé confundido unos segundos- No, esto va a ser una sorpresa tanto para ustedes como para nosotros- dije sonriendo y me retiré de la entrevista.</p><p>-Necesito un trago- pensé y me dirigí hacia la barra.</p><p>-Hola, ¿Qué puedo servirle?- preguntó el barman.</p><p>-Doble whisky- dije rápido.</p><p>-Ok, ¿está bien?- preguntó mientras me servía- Parece que hubiera visto un fantasma-</p><p>-Si, estoy bien solo un poco cansado- dije y me tomé los shots de whisky rápidamente.</p><p>Sentí mi garganta arder por el alcohol, pero no me importó mucho, ya que estaba acostumbrado.</p><p>-Elliot- escuché detrás de mí.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. "Fool 'em"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Narra Mirage:</p><p>-Elliot- escuché detrás de mí.</p><p>Al darme vuelta me encontré con Renee.</p><p>-Renee, hola- dije al verla.</p><p>-¿Tu también estas cansado de los periodistas?- pregunto mientras llamaba al barman.</p><p>-Algo así- respondí acordándome de lo que había pasado.</p><p>-Una cerveza- pidió al barman.</p><p>-Que sean dos- dije al barman yo también.</p><p>-¿Cómo te cae el nuevo chico?- preguntó mientras nos daban unas botellas de cerveza a cada uno.</p><p>-Me cae bien- contesté sonriendo- Se nota que es buena persona, un poco tímido, se que no podrías decir lo mismo- dije riendo al recordar que la había derrotado en el entrenamiento.</p><p>-Al contrario del pensamiento de todos, me cae bien- dijo dándole un sorbo a su botella- Es cierto, me sorprendió, pero yo no soy rencorosa como Bangalore-</p><p>-Lo sé- contesté- Pero debiste ver tu cara cuando te sorprendió- comencé a reír.</p><p>-Por eso estás soltero- dijo tomando.</p><p>-¡Ey!- Me quejé- ¿Cómo sabes que estoy soltero?- pregunté con una mirada seductora.</p><p>-Lo supuse- dijo riendo- No te gastes en coquetearme, mi corazón pertenece a otra persona- dijo tomándose lo quedaba de su cerveza- Y no es un hombre- Me guiño el ojo y se fue.</p><p>Me quedé sentado terminando de beber mi cerveza, hasta que recibí el llamado de alguien por mi celular.</p><p>-¿Hola?- Pregunté, al contestar, ya que no lo tenía agendado.</p><p>-Elliot- dijo una voz conocida- Soy Nora, tu representante-</p><p>-Ahh, Nora ¿dime?-</p><p>-Tienes que venir ahora mismo, la presentación está por comenzar- dijo- Después sigues con lo que estás haciendo-</p><p>-Ok, ya voy- dije.</p><p>-Te espero- dicho eso cortó la llamada, la agendé y me dirigí hacia donde estaban haciendo la presentación.</p><p>Una vez ahí, me senté al lado de Crypto.</p><p>-Hey- dije al sentarme.</p><p>-Hey- dijo prestando atención a la presentación.</p><p>Después de una hora presentando lo que iba a venir en esta temporada, dieron por finalizado la transmisión en vivo y nos invitaron a celebrar.</p><p>-¿Me acompañas al bar?- pregunté a Crypto cuando terminaron todo.</p><p>-Claro- dijo un poco tímido.</p><p>Fuimos al bar y en el camino nos cruzamos a Ajay.</p><p>-Chicos- dijo viniendo hacia nosotros.</p><p>Yo me alegré al verla, noté incomodidad de parte de Crypto.</p><p>-¡Ajay!- dije al verla- Supongo que ya conoces a Crypto-</p><p>-Claro que lo conozco- dijo ella y lo saludo con un apretón de manos.</p><p>-Hola- dijo Crypto tímidamente.</p><p>-¿Iban a tomar algo?- preguntó Ajay.</p><p>-Si, ¿quieres venir con nosotros?- respondí y pregunté.</p><p>-Obvio, pero estoy esperando a una persona... Ahí viene- dijo haciéndole señas a alguien detrás de mí.</p><p>Mi alegría duro poco, pues la persona que estaba esperando Ajay no era nadie más que Octavio.</p><p>-¡Oh boy!- dije al verlo, Ajay fue a traer a Octavio.</p><p>-¿Pasa algo?- preguntó Crypto al escucharme.</p><p>-Te acuerdas de que te dije que me pelee con un amigo, pues es el- respondí un poco nervioso.</p><p>-Creo que esto va a ser un poco incómodo- dijo Crypto.</p><p>-No lo dudo-</p><p>-Chicos, el es Octavio, aunque ya tú lo conoces Elliot- dijo Ajay trayendo a Octavio con la mano.</p><p>-Y como lo conozco- pensé, me limité a reírme como respuesta.</p><p>-Hola Octavio- dijo Crypto dándole la mano.</p><p>-Hola- correspondió el saludo Octavio.</p><p>El se me quedó viendo, lo que hizo todo un poco más incómodo.</p><p>-Bueno, ¿vamos a la bar?- dijo Ajay- Muero por un trago-</p><p>-Yo también- dijo Crypto.</p><p>Ya en el bar, cada uno pidió algo para beber.</p><p>-¿Y como llevas estar acá?- preguntó Ajay a Crypto.</p><p>-Bien, es un poco distinto a como lo pensaba- dijo Crypto.</p><p>-Todos nos llevamos esa impresión- dijo Octavio- Pero después te das cuenta de que es lo mismo que siempre- dijo un poco serio e indirectamente me dirigió la mirada.</p><p>Tragué saliva- Me encanta esa canción- dije tratando de evitar la conversación- ¿Vamos a bailar?- pregunté a todos, más o menos obligándolos.</p><p>-No sé bailar- dijo Crypto un poco nervioso.</p><p>-Yo te enseño- dije,</p><p>-Deja que te enseñe- dijo Ajay- Es el mejor bailarín de Apex Legends-</p><p>Me sonrojé- Obvio que soy el mejor bailarín- Le ofrecí mi mano a Crypto.</p><p>-O..ok- dijo Crypto y agarro mi mano.</p><p>Nos levantamos y lo arrastre a la zona del baile.</p><p>-Que bueno que aceptaste- dije riendo nerviosamente- Necesitaba salir de ahí-</p><p>-Prácticamente me arrastraste- dijo riendo- Pero bueno, de nada supongo-</p><p>Estaba sonando "Don't Start Now" de Dua Lipa.</p><p>-Bueno, ¿quieres bailar? -pregunté moviéndome al ritmo de la música.</p><p>-Me da mucha vergüenza- dijo sonrojado.</p><p>Comencé a bailar más rápido y a reír.</p><p>-¡C'mon!- dije bailando- Yo te ayudo- dije extendiéndole mi mano.</p><p>-Mmm... ok- dijo entregándome su mano sonrojado.</p><p>Lo acerqué y comencé a moverlo. El estaba muy nervioso y parecía una piedra al moverse.</p><p>-Suéltate- dije riendo- Pareces una piedra-</p><p>El comenzó a soltarse un poco y a reír un poco.</p><p>Agarré dos shots de Vodka de un camarero que estaba pasando- Toma- dije entregándole uno- Esto va a ayudar-</p><p>-¿Estás seguro?- preguntó inseguro.</p><p>Yo reí- Claro que si, mira a Gibraltar- dije al ver a este bailar de una manera graciosa.</p><p>El rio al verlo- Ok, ¿Al mismo tiempo?- preguntó mirándome.</p><p>Acerqué el vaso a mi boca- A la cuenta de tres-</p><p>-Uno, dos y... tres- dijimos al unísono para después tomar de una el shot.</p><p>-Woah- dijo Crypto con una expresión de asco- Estaba fuerte-</p><p>-Estoy acostumbrado- dije presumiendo.</p><p>Comenzó a sonar "Physical" de Dua Lipa, la expresión de desagrado de Crypto se cambió a una de felicidad.</p><p>-Amo esta canción- dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.</p><p>-Pues entonces tendrás que bailarla- dije riendo.</p><p>-Pero antes...- dijo Crypto y saco otros dos shots de un camarero- Nos tomemos otro- dijo y me lo ofreció.</p><p>-Aprendes fácil kiddo- dije y lo acepté.</p><p>Tomamos el shot al mismo tiempo y comenzamos a bailar en el momento que la canción dijo "Who needs to go to sleep, when I got you next to me?".</p><p>Mientras bailábamos, cantábamos la canción y de vez en cuando tomábamos otro shot.</p><p>Me sentía muy feliz al bailar y cantar con él, no me había sentido así en meses. Sentía el alcohol fluir por mi cuerpo, me estaba poniendo borracho, pero todavía podía resistir.</p><p>-¡Chicos!- escuché a Ajay al lado nuestro, nunca la había visto venir- Miren lo que tengo- dijo con una sonrisa en su boca.</p><p>Al mirar lo que tenía en sus manos, no me sorprendí, pero me alegré.</p><p>-¡Champagne!- grité de la alegría.</p><p>-No me gusta mucho- dijo Crypto.</p><p>Todo era oscuro, no entendía nada, hasta que abrí los ojos.</p><p>-¿Qué demonios?- dije al ver que estaba en mi cama y el sol del mediodía me estaba cegando.</p><p>Sentía que mi cabeza estaba por estallar- ¿Qué sucedió ayer? -pensé al solo recordar partes de la noche anterior.</p><p> Me senté en la cama, rascándome la cabeza hasta que recordé que día era hoy- Mierda, lo olvidé- dije en voz alta y agarré el teléfono rápidamente.</p><p>-----------------------------------------Glosario--------------------------------------</p><p>"C'mon": Expresión utilizada en el inglés similar a "vamos".</p><p>"Kiddo": Expresión utilizada en el inglés para referirse a una persona la cual es menor que tu. Una expresión similar es "chico".</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. "I know who you are"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Narra Crypto:</p><p>-¡Champagne!- gritó de alegría Elliot, al ver que Ajay había traído champagne.</p><p>-No me gusta mucho- dije al ver las botellas.</p><p>-¡¿Como no te va a gustar el champagne?!- dijo Ajay sorprendida- No seas trolo man- Dijo riendo.</p><p>-Tuve malas experiencias con el champagne- dije alzando los hombros.</p><p>-Bueno, a mi tampoco me gusta- dijo Octavio- ¿Me acompañas tomando unas cervezas?- Me preguntó.</p><p>-Claro- dije aceptando.</p><p>-Bueno, seremos tu y yo- dijo Ajay a Elliot, entregándole una botella.</p><p>-Yo traigo las cervezas- dijo Octavio y se fue.</p><p>Tanto Elliot como Ajay destaparon sus champanes, estos lo hicieron un poco fuerte, como consecuencia los champanes se desbordaron, pero esto no los detuvo y comenzaron a tomar.</p><p>-Toma- escuché decir a Octavio, entregándome una botella de cerveza cerrada.</p><p>-Gracias- dije recibiendo la botella.</p><p>-¿Vamos?- me preguntó señalando a Elliot y Ajay, los cuales estaban bailando mientras tomaban.</p><p>Le di un sorbo a mi cerveza- Vamos- dije y fuimos donde estaban estos.</p><p>Estuvimos bailando, cantando y tomando durante horas, cada tanto uno se iba al baño y al volver, volvía con tragos para todos.</p><p>-Nece...necesito un decanso... dencaso...- dijo Elliot tratando de hilar una palabra.</p><p>-¿Necesitas un descanso?- le pregunté gritando pues la música estaba muy fuerte.</p><p>-Si- dijo este gritando- Un poco de aire fresco-</p><p>-Ok- dije- Chicos, nos vamos a tomar aire fresco, ¿Quieren venir? -les dije a los otros dos que seguían bailando, estos no me hicieron caso, puesto que además de borrachos estaban sordos por la música.</p><p>Al ver que no me prestaba atención, decidí rendirme.</p><p>-Vamos- le dije a Elliot.</p><p>El comenzó a caminar hacia un balcón que estaba cerca. Su caminar era muy gracioso, ya que el estaba muy borracho, yo también pero no tanto como él.</p><p>Una vez en el balcón me sentí muy bien al respirar aire fresco, pues dentro del salón de baile había un tufo.</p><p>-Aire fresco juju- dijo Elliot riéndose.</p><p>Yo me reí también- Que cansancio- dije al sentarme en un banquito que había.</p><p>Elliot se sentó a mi lado- Re divertido- dijo riéndose- ¿Te divertiste?- preguntó mirándome o tratando de mirarme pues su cuerpo se movía de lado a lado.</p><p>-Una de las mejores noches que tuve en meses- dije riendo- Gracias-</p><p>-¿Por qué?- preguntó acercándose.</p><p>-Por sacarme a bailar- dije sonriendo- Si no lo hubieras hecho seguramente hubiera estado sentado hasta que se acabe la fiesta-</p><p>-Soy el alma de la fiesta- dijo riendo- Todos tienen derecho a disfrutar- dijo mirándome.</p><p>Yo me quedé un poco confundido pues no sabía que lo que acababa de decir tenía sentido.</p><p>-Eres muy lindo- dijo estando a una distancia tan próxima que me estaba poniendo nervioso.</p><p>-Gra...Gracias- dije sonrojado- Tu también lo eres- contesté.</p><p>Este se acerco a tal punto que podía sentir su respiración y su olor a alcohol, de repente se alejó rápidamente.</p><p>-Vaya manera de arruinar el momento- pensé al ver que Elliot comenzó a vomitar en una maceta que estaba detrás nuestro- Oye, ¿Estas bien?- pregunté viendo como devolvía todo lo que había tomado.</p><p>Comencé a acariciar su espalda para tranquilizarlo- Perdón- decía cada vez que tomaba una bocanada de aire para luego seguir vomitando.</p><p>Corrí la mirada para no ver el vómito, sino yo también iba a devolver.</p><p>-Oh oh- dijo Ajay entrando al balcón acompañada de Octavio- Que asco- dijo y a continuación comenzó a vomitar ella también.</p><p>Comencé a reírme de la situación al igual que Octavio, esto ocasionó que los que estaban vomitando comenzaran a reírse también.</p><p>-Es mejor que cada uno se vaya a su habitación- dijo Octavio- Tu llévalo a el, yo la llevo a ella- me dijo Octavio tomando a Ajay.</p><p>-Ok- dije- Elliot, vamos- le dije a Elliot levantándolo del suelo.</p><p>-¿A dónde?- preguntaba Elliot riéndose- ¿A tu cuarto?- preguntaba con tono seductor o eso debe haber pensado el pues su estado no decía lo mismo.</p><p>-No, al tuyo- dije.</p><p>Puse su brazo detrás de mi cuello y lo comencé a llevar a su cuarto.</p><p>-Nos vemos mañana- dijo Octavio- En caso de que sobrevivamos- dijo riendo.</p><p>-Chau- dije riendo.</p><p>Al llegar a la habitación de Elliot, traté de abrir la puerta, pero obviamente estaba cerrada con llave.</p><p>-¿Tienes la llave?- le pregunté.</p><p>El se despegó de mi y trató de hacer un truco de magia para sacar su llave, pero esta se le cayó antes de que pudiera realizarlo- Mierda- dijo al ver su llave en el piso.</p><p>Me agaché suspirando y agarré las llaves. A continuación, entramos a su habitación y lo dejé en su cama.</p><p>-Nos vemos mañana- dije por salir de la habitación.</p><p>-¿Tan rápido te vas?- preguntó seductor- ¿No quieres quedarte y cuidar que no me ahogue con mi vomito?-</p><p>-Ehh.. no- dije algo extrañado por su petición, aunque algo dentro de mi si quería aceptar- Nos vemos mañana, descansa- Salí de la habitación y cerré la puerta.</p><p>Entré a mi habitación y me tiré a la cama por el cansancio.</p><p>-Buenas noches- dije a mi dron y me quedé dormido.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. "Here we are"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Narra Mirage:</p><p>Sentía que mi cabeza estaba por estallar- ¿Qué sucedió ayer? -pensé al solo recordar partes de la noche anterior.</p><p>Me senté en la cama, rascándome la cabeza hasta que recordé que día era hoy- Mierda, lo olvidé- dije en voz alta y agarré el teléfono rápidamente.</p><p>Busqué entre mis contactos, hasta finalmente encontrarlo.</p><p>-"Mamá"- Leí, lo presioné y automáticamente comenzó a llamarla.</p><p>-...- Al principio sonaban ruidos como si estuviera marcando, después empezó a sonar el típico sonido de celular mientras llamaba.</p><p>-¿E... Elliot?- escuché una voz un poco quebrada.</p><p>-Ma, ¿Cómo salió todo? -pregunté, los nervios me estaban matando, sentía una sensación en el pecho sumamente extraña.</p><p>Comencé a escuchar un sollozo, en ese momento mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas- Detectaron...-Sentí como daba un respiro- Detectaron células en otras partes de mi cuerpo- dijo pausadamente para no quebrar en llanto.</p><p>-¿Qué significa? -pregunté con un nudo en la garganta, ya sabiendo la respuesta, pero algo dentro quería que todo fuera una broma o una terrible pesadilla.</p><p>-Hizo metástasis- dijo para luego sollozar.</p><p>En ese momento sentí mi vida caer de repente, las lágrimas comenzaron a correr por mis mejillas como ríos en una tormenta. La sensación en mi pecho aumento, como si quisiera salir en forma de grito.</p><p>Tomé una bocanada de aire- ¿Qué tratamiento se puede hacer? -pregunté tratando de ser fuerte.</p><p>-No vale la pena- dijo con una voz quebrada- Es muy costoso-</p><p>-Cállate- dije enojado por ese comentario- Siempre vas a valer la pena- Mi voz comenzó a quebrarse también.</p><p>-No quiero que sigas gastando plata en mí- dijo un poco más calmada- Estoy arruinando tus sueños, utiliza esa plata para el bar- Terminó de decir.</p><p>-Mis sueños se van a arruinar si tu no estas a mi lado- dije llorando- No me importa el bar, me importas tu-</p><p>-Elliot- Escuchar decir mi nombre rompió mi corazón mucho más.</p><p>-No quiero que digas nada- dije- Vas a tomar ese tratamiento y no te vas a preocupar por nada, ¿Me lo prometes?-</p><p>Ella suspiró- Lo prometo- dijo con un tono triste.</p><p>-Te amo madre- dije sonriendo, con los ojos llorosos- Vas a salir de esta-</p><p>-Yo igual, Elliot- dijo y terminé la llamada.</p><p>Me acosté en mi cama, en posición fetal y comencé a llorar desconsoladamente. Me sentía perdido, no podía imaginar un mundo sin ella, después de lo que hizo por mí.</p><p>-Después de todo lo que hizo- ese pensamiento hizo que llorara aún más.</p><p>Habré estado llorando por media hora hasta que me quedé dormido. El sonido de la puerta me levantó.</p><p>-Elliot- escuchaba de afuera de mi habitación- ¿Elliot estás ahí? – Escuché.</p><p>Me levanté a duras penas, sentía que mi cabeza estaba por estallar y sentía mis ojos hinchados.</p><p>-¿Quién es?- pregunté sin abrir a puerta.</p><p>-Nora- dijo la voz afuera de mi habitación.</p><p>-Genial, lo último que necesitaba era su visita- pensé- ¿Qué quieres?- pregunté un poco enojado.</p><p>-Así que estamos de malas- dijo al sentir mi humor por el tono de voz- No fuiste a entrenar, comer, ni siquiera te presentaste en las entrevistas de hoy- dijo enumerando todo, creo que para ponerme de peor humor.</p><p>-Pero si recién es mediodía- dije confundido.</p><p>-Elliot, ¡Son las 22:00 de la noche!- dijo enojada.</p><p>-¿Qué?- pregunté aún más confundido, no podía haber dormido tanto. Chequee mi celular confirmando así la hora "22:06pm".</p><p>-Abre la puerta-</p><p>-No puede verme así- pensé- No- dije sin tener alguna excusa.</p><p>-¿Por qué no?- preguntó perdiendo la paciencia.</p><p>-Porque no me siento bien- dije- Pésima excusa- pensé.</p><p>-Si te sientes mal, me hubieras avisado- dijo un poco calmada- Y daba un comunicado-</p><p>-No sabía que te tenía que avisar- dije enojado.</p><p>-Estuve tocando tu puerta durante todo el día- dijo furiosa- Pensé que ya te habías muerto. Mira, entiendo tu resaca pues yo también salgo a fiestas, así que a partir de ahora tienes prohibidas las fiestas y mañana vas a hacer el doble de entrenamiento para compensar-</p><p>Una sensación de furia recorrió por todo mi cuerpo- Ok- me limite a decir puesto que si la insultaba era posible que quiera expulsarme de los juegos y no estoy en una posición para perder dinero.</p><p>-Mañana a las 6:00am vendré, estate listo- dijo y la escuché alejarse.</p><p>La insulté para mis adentros y decidí ir a mi cama de vuelta, no tenía ganas de hacer nada más.</p><p>Comencé a llorar devuelta, a recordar lo que había pasado, hasta que me dormí repitiendo lo mismo del mediodía.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. "I'm coming for you"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Narra Crypto:</p><p>Llevaba días sin hablar con Elliot, desde la fiesta solo lo he visto algunas veces yendo a entrenar. Traté de hablarle, pero siempre me evita o cuando ve que me acerco se aleja. Al principio, pensé que era yo, pero al preguntarle a Ajay ella me dijo que le pasaba lo mismo y que nunca lo vio así. La verdad, desde que lo conozco (no más de unos días) siempre lo vi feliz y tratando de hacer felices a los demás, me pregunto si algo le habrá ocurrido, si acaso fui yo.</p><p>Me sentía mal, me sentía un fracaso, nunca tuve amigos y cuando por fin podía tener una conexión con alguien, de alguna manera u otra lo arruinaba o sé arruinaba.</p><p>-No esta vez- me dije a mi mismo- No puedo dejar pasar otra amistad-</p><p>Decidí ir a hablar con él, a preguntarle si algo le pasaba o si le hice algo, capaz lo podía remediar. </p><p>Luego de esta introducción, ahí me encontraba yo, frente a la puerta de su habitación con un kilo de helado en las manos. La ansiedad y el nerviosismo me estaban matando, pero no me eché para atrás.</p><p>Toqué la puerta y esperé. Escuché algunos ruidos - ¿Quién es?- preguntó una voz ronca del otro lado de la puerta.</p><p>-Yo, Crypto- dije con el corazón acelerado- Traje helado-</p><p>Escuché que se acercaba a la puerta- No estoy de humor, perdón- dijo ¿triste?</p><p>Al escucharlo, estaba a punto de rendirme, pero sentía que el necesitaba hablar con alguien.</p><p>-¿Podemos hablar?- pregunté insistiendo- ¿Por favor?-</p><p>Escuché un suspiro- Solo por el helado- Reí ante el comentario, pero mi alegría duro poco al verle la cara.</p><p>-Te ves un poco...- dije al verlo.</p><p>-¿Hecho mierda?- dijo con una expresión seria.</p><p>Su cara estaba totalmente cambiada, aparte de descuidada, tenía unas ojeras gigantes, los ojos rojos, los labios secos y totalmente despeinado (poco común en el).</p><p>-Te ves bien- dije sonriendo- ¿Puedo pasar?-</p><p>Él se adentró a la habitación, me cedió el paso y cerró la puerta luego de que entrara.</p><p>-¿De qué quieres hablar? -preguntó, sentándose en su sillón.</p><p>Se le veía muy triste, decaído.</p><p>-¿Te sientes bien?- pregunté preocupado.</p><p>-Si, ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?- dijo sonriendo, aunque se veía que trataba de esconder algo detrás de su sonrisa.</p><p>-Nada, solo estoy un poco preocupado- dije tratando de abrir el pote de helado.</p><p>-¿Por qué?- preguntó.</p><p>-¡Por vos!- una voz interna gritaba- Por nada, creo que estoy un poco nervioso por los juegos- mentí.</p><p>-Está bien, yo me sentía así en mis primeros juegos- dijo, le entregué una cuchara para tomar el helado- ¿Viniste a hablar sobre los juegos?- preguntó mandando una cucharada a su boca.</p><p>-Ehh... No- respondí- No estoy nervioso por los juegos, de hecho, me sorprende no estarlo- dije con sinceridad.</p><p>-Entonces viniste a hablar, ¿por? -preguntó confundido.</p><p>-Por ti- dije finalmente- Me preocupas, sé que no te conozco desde hace mucho, pero desde la fiesta me evitas, te ves, sin ofender, mal ¿acaso soy yo?- El estaba con la mirada hacia abajo, podía ver como algunas lágrimas se deslizaban por su rostro- ¿Estás bien?- pregunté poniendo una mano en su hombro.</p><p>-No- respondió seco.</p><p>Lo abracé, no necesitaba saber su razón, solo sabía que necesitaba un abrazo. El me correspondió el abrazo, podía escuchar que trataba de contenerse.</p><p>-Está bien llorar- dije acariciando su espalda- Nadie te va a juzgar-</p><p>El comenzó a llorar sin consuelo, yo acariciaba su pelo para tranquilizarlo. Me sentía mal, el la estaba pasando mal y yo como un egoísta pensé que todo se trataba sobre mí.</p><p>-Tendría que haber venido antes- pensé- Soy una mala persona- mis pensamientos me aturdían- </p><p>-Gracias- dijo ya más tranquilo- En serio, gracias- se separó de mí.</p><p>-De nada- dije sonriéndole- Siempre estaré aquí para ayudar- dije suavemente.</p><p>El sonrió- Necesitaba esto- dijo- Lo necesitaba demasiado- Su voz se quebró.</p><p>-Ven- dije abrazándolo de nuevo- ¿Qué sucede?- pregunté.</p><p>-Es mi mamá- dijo con un nudo en la garganta- Su cáncer hizo metástasis, pero eso no es lo peor- dijo conteniéndose- Su tratamiento es demasiado caro, no puedo costearlo- comenzó a llorar de vuelta.</p><p>Me sentí muy mal por él, pero no podía hacer mucho, así que lo abracé mas fuerte.</p><p>-¿Cuánto cuesta?- pregunté.</p><p>-Son cuotas de 100.000 dólares, y es un tratamiento de 9 meses- dijo más calmado- No hay forma de que consiga ese dinero, los juegos nos pagan al final de la temporada y en este momento no cuento con ese dinero-</p><p>-Yo puedo ayudar con eso- dije y el se separó de mí.</p><p>-No voy a aceptar tu dinero- dijo serio.</p><p>-No el mío- respondí.</p><p>-Entonces, ¿De qué estás hablando? -preguntó confundido.</p><p>-Verás, conozco a unos tipos que obtienen su dinero de una manera muy sucia- dije en voz baja- Por suerte, conozco al mejor hacker de la historia- reí.</p><p>-¿Y quien es?- me sentí ofendido por su pregunta.</p><p>-Obviamente yo- dije reprochando, el rió- Mira, puedo conseguir el dinero fácilmente-</p><p>-¡No! Absolutamente no- dijo enojado- ¡Estarías robando! -dijo ahora reprochando.</p><p>-Pero ellos lo ganan de una forma sangrienta- dije excusándome.</p><p>-No importa, eso no quita que lo estés haciendo-</p><p>-Ladrón que roba a ladrón, tiene 100 años de perdón- dije serio.</p><p>El no pudo contener su risa, me sentó bien verlo reír después de tanto llorar.</p><p>-Mira, agradezco que hayas venido- dijo agradeciendo- Pero no lo puedo aceptar- Se negó.</p><p>-Entonces te prestaré dinero- dije- Antes de que te niegues, después me lo devuelves- dije mirándolo.</p><p>El suspiró- ¿Por qué quieres ayudarme? -preguntó- Apenas me conoces-</p><p>Su pregunta me desconcertó, era cierto no lo conocía desde hace mucho, pero algo dentro de mi quería ayudarlo- La noche de la fiesta- dije- Me divertí como nunca, quiero compensarte- excusé.</p><p>-O sea que, ¿eres como un filántropo? -preguntó mirándome.</p><p>Me reí por su comentario y negué con la cabeza- Sólo acepta, después me podrás devolver-</p><p>-Ok- dijo- Pero como una condición-</p><p>-¿Cuál?- pregunté extrañado.</p><p>-Una cena- dijo- Para agradecerte- rió nervioso.</p><p>-Acepto- dije sonriendo.</p><p>-¿En serio?- dijo sorprendido.</p><p>-¿Por qué no?- respondí- Somos amigos-</p><p>El rió- ¿Qué quieres comer?- preguntó.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. "I'm down but still here"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Narra Crypto:</p><p>-No sé- respondí- ¿Qué hay en el menú?- dije sonriendo.</p><p>-Y...- dijo algo viendo su celular- Hoy es día de pasta-</p><p>-¿En serio?- pregunté asombrado, pues hace frío y la pasta es lo mejor del mundo.</p><p>-Si- respondió el sin sacar los ojos del celular- Según esto hay lasaña, fideos con salsa, rabioles y ñoquis, ¿Qué quieres? -preguntó mirándome.</p><p>-Lasaña- respondí- Va ¿Tú quieres lasaña? -pregunté.</p><p>-Es deliciosa- respondió- Lasaña será- dijo y marcó con el teléfono para llamar a alguien, seguro a la cocina.</p><p>El se puso a hablar con alguien por teléfono sobre la comida, yo me quedé sentado en el sillón esperando a que vuelva.</p><p>-¿Quieres tomar vino?- preguntó una vez que cortó la llamada- Creo que acompañaría a la pasta- dijo sonriendo.</p><p>-Claro- respondí.</p><p>El sacó un vino de su mostrador, agarró dos copas y vino hacia donde estaba.</p><p>-¿Qué sucedió en la fiesta?- preguntó entregándome una copa- Porque literal no me acuerdo de nada- río.</p><p>Esa pregunta hizo que mi corazón comenzara a palpitar rápidamente- ¿No te acuerdas de nada? -pregunté sosteniendo la copa mientras él me servía.</p><p>-Recuerdo escenarios, pero no momentos- dijo riendo.</p><p>-Pues tomaste mucho- dije riendo- No pasó mucho, bailamos mucho hasta que quisiste ir a tomar aire libre-</p><p>-¿En serio?- preguntó el- Debí de estar muy borracho para parar de bailar- dijo sonriendo.</p><p>-Y lo estabas- reí, luego tomé un sorbo de vino- Te acompañé a tomar aire fresco y decías cosas sin sentidos-</p><p>-¿Qué tipo de cosas?- dijo el tomando vino.</p><p>Me puse nervioso- Dijiste cosas como que era lindo y esas cosas- dije y él se sonrojó.</p><p>-¿En serio?- dijo el riendo nervioso.</p><p>-Si- respondí riendo falsamente- Después hubo un momento...- me frené, no sabía si era buena idea decir lo que ocurrió- En fin, terminaste vomitando en una maceta- Reí.</p><p>El comenzó a reír- Que vergonzoso- dijo el mientras tomaba más vino-</p><p>Tuvimos una media hora hablando, tomando y riéndonos, hasta que alguien tocó la puerta.</p><p>Él se levantó y se acercó a esta.</p><p>-¿Quién es?- preguntó Elliot.</p><p>-Servicio a la habitación- respondió un señor del otro lado.</p><p>El abrió la puerta y le entregaron la comida que ordenamos, luego se despidió y cerró la puerta.</p><p>-Huele bien- dije acercándome a él.</p><p>-Huele delicioso- dijo el- Ayúdame a poner la mesa- pidió apoyando la comida en el sillón.</p><p>Pusimos la mesa en conjunto, yo puse el mantel, los platos y cubiertos, y el llevó la comida, el vino y las copas. Nos sentamos y cada uno se sirvió.</p><p>-Se ve delicioso- dijo el.</p><p>-Confirmo- respondí riendo.</p><p>El río y le dio un bocado a la lasaña.</p><p>Fingí no verlo- Bueno vamos a agradecer al señor- dije conteniendo la risa, el se quedó duro con la comida en la boca.</p><p>No pude contener la risa al ver su cara-Es broma- dije riendo.</p><p>El comenzó a reírse y luego comenzó a toser.</p><p>-¿Estás bien?- pregunté al ver que empezó a ponerse rojo.</p><p>El comenzó a señarla su garganta mientras tosía.</p><p>-Te estás ahogando- dije casi gritando, me levanté a tratar de ayudarlo preocupado.</p><p>El cambió su tos por risa y me di cuenta de que estaba bromeando.</p><p>-Te la creíste we- dijo riendo.</p><p>-Satánica- respondí- Mi broma no fue tan maldita- dije riendo.</p><p>-Y bueno, ojo por ojo- Reí por su comentario y comenzamos a comer.</p><p>A medida que comíamos, tomábamos más vino y el alcohol ya estaba dando su efecto, pues nos reíamos sin sentido.</p><p>-Estaba rico mientras duró- dijo el después de terminarse su plato.</p><p>-La verdad que sí- tomé lo que quedada de mi copa de vino- Estaría para un helado- dije hablando sobre el helado que había traído hace unas horas.</p><p>-Y si- dijo el y se levantó a buscarlo en el congelador- ¿Puedes buscar unas cucharas? Están en el cajón de ahí- dijo señalando.</p><p>Me levanté a buscar las cucharas. Al momento de pararme, me di cuenta de que estaba demasiado alcoholizado, pues mi cerebro reaccionaba más lento que mi cuerpo. Me acerqué a cajón y saqué dos cucharas.</p><p>-El vino ya me pegó- dijo Elliot, riendo y con el helado en la mano.</p><p>-Por dos- dije y me di vuelta para volver a la mesa, en esa acción me choqué con el- Lo siento- dije y me agaché, puesto a que se me cayó una de las cucharas.</p><p>-No pasa nada- El también se agachó para agarrar la cuchara, en consecuencia, nos tocamos las manos.</p><p>Ambos nos miramos, su cara se veía hermosa (un poco devastada) pero hermosa. Nos empezamos a acercar como si la gravedad nos estuviera empujando, podía sentir su respiración tan cerca de la mía.</p><p>De un momento a otro, estábamos besándonos. Sus labios se sentían tan bien, eran tan carnosos, cerré los ojos para sentir ese momento con más placer. Nos fuimos levantando de a poco, pero sin separarnos, el agarró mi cintura y me acercó más a su cuerpo, yo puse mis manos alrededor de su cuello. Su lengua quería entrar a mi boca, cosa que no negué. Comenzamos a caminar hacia atrás hasta que yo choque mi espalda contra la pared.</p><p>El impacto entre mi cuerpo y la pared, de alguna forma prendió más a Elliot, se puso más salvaje. Comenzó a besarme con más pasión, podía sentir su bulto contra el mío, dejó mi boca y comenzó a besar mi cuello. Cada beso que daba en mi cuello encendía cada nervio que se podía encontrar ahí, estaba tan caliente, pero a la vez sentía escalofríos placenteros por todo mi cuerpo. El apretaba, y a su vez movía su erección contra mí.</p><p>Yo no me quedé atrás, lo agarré de su camisa y lo empujé hasta un mueble. El quedó contra el mueble con sus dos manos de apoyo, pero sin despegarse de mi boca. Esta posición me permitió sentir más su erección dentro de su pantalón. Mientras lo besaba le desprendía la camisa, comencé a besar su cuello, luego su pecho lamiendo sus tetillas. Podía sentir sus suspiros de placer a cada beso que daba, seguí bajando por su abdomen, dejando un camino de besos y mordidas, sintiendo cada músculo formado de su recto abdominal. Me detuve a comienzos de su pantalón, los comencé a desprender hasta bajarlos por completo. El llevaba un bóxer ajustado de color negro, ver su erección marcada en estos me prendió mucho más. Acariciaba su bulto con lujuria, luego lo lamía, el gemía y suspiraba, pero se notaba su impaciencia para liberar a la "bestia". No lo hice esperar demasiado y empecé a bajar su bóxer, al dejar descubierto su intimidad me sorprendí, pues era un pene bastante lindo.</p><p>Su pene debía medir unos 19cm de altura y unos 4cm de grosor. Lo agarré con mi mano y empecé a manosearlo, el soltó un gemido ronco ante mi acción, luego lamí la punta, y por último comencé a realizarle una felación. Metía su erección en mi boca, no completa, pues es más placentero estimular el glande.</p><p>El, además de gemir y suspirar, realizaba unos gestos de placer. Luego de un rato chupando y lamiendo su intimidad, el me levantó del suelo.</p><p>-Es mi turno- dijo sonriéndome pícaramente.</p><p>No pude responder puesto a que me comenzó a besar apasionadamente, mientras esto ocurría, el me arrastraba hasta su cama. Al sentir mis piernas chocar con el lado delantero de su litera, el me sacó mi remera y luego me empujó hacia la cama.</p><p>Caí sentado en la cama, el continuó besándome. Mientras yo retrocedía en la cama, Elliot me seguía gateando sin separar nuestros labios. Una vez bien posicionado en la cama, me acosté. El fue bajando por mi cuerpo dejando un camino de besos, que realizaba el siguiente recorrido: Boca, cuello, pecho, tetillas, abdomen y terminaba en mi cintura. Desprendió mi pantalón y lo sacó rápidamente llevando consigo mi ropa interior.</p><p>El se terminó de desnudar también, luego abrió mis piernas y comenzó a lamer y manosear mi erección. Sus movimientos de lengua me generaban un placer gigantesco. El comenzó a lamer mis testículos, para luego seguir bajando por mi próstata y deteniéndose en mi ano.</p><p>-¿Te gusta?- preguntó seductor.</p><p>Mi repuesta fue un "si" tan aireado que parecía un gemido. Mi respuesta le dio permiso de hacer lo que estaba esperando.</p><p>El levantó mis piernas más y comenzó a lamer mi entrada de una manera tan rápida pero apasionada. Al no esperar esa manera de ejecutar la acción, un gemido fuerte salió de mi boca, me sentía en el cielo del placer, lo hacía tan bien que sentía que iba a acabar en ese momento.</p><p>-Me...me voy a venir- dije gimiendo y suspirando entre cada letra que decía.</p><p>Al parecer es lo que él quería, pues, además de hacerlo más rápido, comenzó a masturbarme rápidamente. Solté un gemido largo y comenzaron a darme espasmos mientras sentía mi fluido abandonar mi aparato genital.</p><p>-Te quiero dentro- dije al tranquilizarme de mi clímax.</p><p>-Impaciente- dijo- Me gusta-</p><p>Él se alejó y de un cajón sacó preservativos y lubricante. El se colocó el preservativo y luego el lubricante encima, comenzó a manosearse para cubrir bien su pene y luego me entregó el lubricante a mí.</p><p>-Ponte- dijo.</p><p>Hice caso, coloqué lubricante en mi entrada y luego adentro de esta. El se acercó a mí y colocó su intimidad cerca de mi entrada.</p><p>-Dime si parar- dijo el y comenzó a adentrarse dentro mío.</p><p>El dolor era insoportable como siempre lo era al principio, trataba de tranquilizarme al controlar mi respiración. El comenzó a masturbarme para que no me doliera, cosa que funcionó.</p><p>Al principio, se movía lento, pues así me acostumbraba, luego comenzó con estocadas más rápidas y fuertes. Yo no podía parar de gemir y suspirar, escuchar sus gemidos roncos, me calentaban mucho. Decidí querer darle más placer así que lo frené.</p><p>-¿Pasó algo? ¿Te lastimé?- preguntó el un poco preocupado.</p><p>Yo reí- No, ahora yo quiero ir arriba- Lo miré pícaramente.</p><p>El me sonrió de la misma manera, luego cambiamos de posición. El se sentó en la punta de la cama y yo me subí encima de él. Metí su pene en mi entrada, ahora con más facilidad, y empecé a realizar un movimiento de arriba hacia abajo con mi cadera. El no podía parar de gemir, en un momento el agarró mis caderas y comenzó a darme fuerte.</p><p>-Ahhh- gemía y suspiraba cada vez más fuerte- Me vengo- dijo ronco y metiendo estocadas duras y fuertes.</p><p>-Yo igual- dije casi gritando de placer.</p><p>Ambos soltamos un gemido al unísono tan fuerte que inundo a toda la habitación de placer. Ambos nos vinimos al mismo tiempo, yo arriba de el y el dentro mío, obvio en el preservativo.</p><p>Yo me baje de Elliot y él se sacó el preservativo, lo ató y luego lo tiro en el tacho de basura que había en su habitación. Después se fue a limpiarse y al volver se acostó a mi lado. Agarré una manta y nos tapé, por el cansancio ninguno dijo nada y nos dormimos.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. "You got bamba-ba-ba..."</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Narra Crypto:</p><p>Me desperté desorientado, me tomó unos segundos recapitular todo lo que había pasado. Me sentía confundido, pues no estaba en mi habitación, Elliot estaba dormido al lado mío y tenía un dolor de cabeza insoportable. Salí de la cama sin hacer mucho ruido y comencé a buscar mi ropa, zapatos, etc.</p><p>Luego de agarrar mis pertenencias, me cambié y me fui de su habitación sin hacer ningún ruido, entré a la mía y me dispuse a bañarme.</p><p>Narra Mirage:</p><p>Estaba en una etapa del sueño, en la cual estaba dormido pero un poco consiente, hasta que me desperté al sentir el ruido de una puerta cerrándose.</p><p>Miré al lado mío y vi un espacio vacío- ¿Dónde está? -pregunté en mi cabeza.</p><p>Me levanté de la cama, me dirigí hacía el baño. Encendí la ducha y mientras esperaba que se calentará el agua, saqué nueva ropa y luego me introduje en la ducha. Comencé a reflexionar sobre lo que había pasado, todo lo que me ayudo en un día, lo que reímos mientras cenábamos, lo que hicimos en la noche. Sonreí pensando en él, lo había pasado muy bien, esta duró poco, pues otro pensamiento vino a mi mente.</p><p>-Mamá- pensé, mis lagrimas empezaron a surgir- ¿Por qué hice eso? ¿Qué va a pensar ella? -esos pensamientos invadían mi cabeza- Ya perdió 3 hijos, y encima el último que le queda es gay- Este último hizo que las lágrimas comenzaran a derramarse como ríos. Salí de la ducha, me sequé y me cambié, a continuación, me puse mis zapatos y decidí salir de mi habitación. En eso escucho otra puerta abrirse, miró hacia mi lado y lo veo a Crypto saliendo de su habitación.</p><p>-Genial, la última persona que quería ver- pensé.</p><p>-Hey- dijo el sonriéndome.</p><p>Elegí ignorarlo y comencé a caminar rápidamente.</p><p>-Solo ignóralo- dije para mis adentros, mientras escuchaba sus pasos atrás mío.</p><p>-Hey- Dijo el un poco más fuerte y agarrándome del brazo- Acaso, ¿Eres de esos que te besan y luego huyen? -el río.</p><p>-Escucha- dije serio- Lo que tuvimos, no tuve que haber sucedido- La felicidad de su rostro fue cambiando de a poco- Solo fue...- Me detuve unos segundos pensando mis palabras- Una buena distracción- Soy pésimos para las palabras.</p><p>-O sea que solo soy una distracción para ti- respondió el un poco ofendido- Solo un objeto con el cual puedes distraerte y luego tirarlo olvidándote de el- dijo un poco más enojado.</p><p>-Escucha no lo quise decir así- dije tratando de calmarlo.</p><p>-Pero lo hiciste- dijo enojado- Mira, entiendo que eso haya sido algo de una noche- dijo serio- Pero que te quede claro que yo no soy ningún arrastrado, pelotudo- dijo furioso y se fue.</p><p>-¡Mierda!- insulté para mis adentros- ¿En algún momento dejaré de cagarla?- pensé.</p><p>Decidí seguir mi camino, sintiéndome como una mierda, hasta llegar a la cocina. Ya en está, me serví el desayuno y me senté a comer.</p><p>-¿Por qué esa cara?- preguntó una voz conocida.</p><p>-No estoy de humor, Ajay- dije al verla sentarse en mí misma mesa.</p><p>-Es por eso que me voy a quedar aquí- dijo ella, yo bufe- ¿Qué te pasó?- se me quedó viendo con una mirada compasiva.</p><p>-Lo mismo de siempre- dije enojado- Soy una mierda de persona-</p><p>-¿Qué hiciste ahora?- preguntó tomando de su jugo.</p><p>-Insulté a Crypto, el otro día hice lo mismo a Octavio- dije enojado.</p><p>-Octavio me contó lo que le dijiste- dijo haciendo que levanté la vista- Estuviste mal pero fuiste sincero- Puso su mano en mi hombro- ¿Qué pasó con Crypto?-</p><p>-No le cuentes a nadie- dije seriamente.</p><p>-Chill brotha- dijo ella- Puedes confiar en mi-</p><p>-Tuve unos días mal-</p><p>-Todos lo hemos notado-</p><p>-El vino a hacerme sentir mejor- dije con los ojos llorosos- Y lo hizo, lo invité a cenar como agradecimiento- seguí contando, ella me miraba fijamente- Tomamos y una cosa llevo a la otra...-</p><p>Ella tomó un aire de asombro- No me digas que te follaste al nuevo- dijo emocionada-</p><p>-¡Shhh! -Dije rápidamente- Si lo hice y ¿Qué?-</p><p>-¿A dónde quedó el Elliot que decía que nunca se tiraría a un hombre?- dijo ella riendo.</p><p>-Sentado a tu lado- dije con lágrimas al borde del derrame- ¿Eso es lo que soy? ¿Una persona homosexual?-</p><p>-¡Elliot!- dijo ella regañándome- No seas homofóbico- dijo enojada.</p><p>-¡No lo soy!- dije excusándome, aunque en el fondo sabía que lo que había dicho era un poco homofóbico.</p><p>-Acabas de tratar la homosexualidad como si fuera una categoría diferente a una persona normal- dijo ella un poco enojada- ¿Te da miedo serlo?-</p><p>-No- dije llorando- Me da miedo que mi mamá lo sepa-</p><p>-Pero ella te va a amar por como eres- dijo compasiva.</p><p>-No lo hará- dije triste- Ella viene de una familia conservadora, ella ha hecho chistes homofóbicos, aparte es muy religiosa-</p><p>-Ella pondrá todo eso aparte, porque tu eres su hijo- dijo ella tratando de calmarme- Y si no lo hace al principio, lo hará después-</p><p>-¿Tu crees?- dije mirándola.</p><p>-Si, aparte no pierdes nada diciéndolo-</p><p>-Es que, con las muertes de mis hermanos, tengo miedo de decepcionarla y que sienta que perdió a otro hijo-</p><p>-Escúchame- dijo seria- Ser homosexual no es ninguna decepción. Ser bisexual, pansexual, sentirte libre contigo mismo, sentir amor, no es sentirse decepcionado, es sentirse ¡ORGULLOSO! De ser quien sos, de poder vivir libre y poder amar sin ser castigado. Nunca vuelvas a decepcionarte por lo que eres- Terminó de decir Ajay.</p><p>Sentí que me cayó la ficha, ¿Por qué tengo que reprimir mis sentimientos por otra persona? ¿Por qué tengo que negar lo que me hace feliz por otra persona?</p><p>-Gracias Ajay- dije y le planté un beso en la mejilla.</p><p>-¿A dónde vas?- preguntó ella al verme caminar hacia otro lado.</p><p>-Tengo que arreglar algunas cosas- dije decidido.</p><p>Esto ya no se trataba de Crypto o de Octavio, esto se trataba de mí, me sentía feliz de por sentirme más "libre". Ajay no me abrió los ojos de la nada, ella fue la gota que derramó el vaso. Un vaso que se venía llenando desde la secundaria.</p><p>-----------------------------------------Glosario--------------------------------------</p><p>"Chill Brotha": Es una expresión del inglés que se traduce como "Calmate hermano".</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>